Treasures Of the Soul
by PrincessGatomon101
Summary: Sometimes, it can take us awhile to find a treasure, sometimes a fear stops us from finding that treasure. But one treasure can lead to a whole lot more. VEEGATO is the main couple of this story. Rated T just in case.


**A/N: Okay, I know I mentioned on my profile, I like all three Gatomon couples but this fanfic will be a VeeGato and it was inspired by Lord Pata's Gatomon's baby however, it will be different in some ways.**

**Chapter One: Listen to your heart**

The Digidestined digimon were all in the digital world currently. Gatomon was watching Veemon and Wormmon playing a game of checkers, it had been awhile since the digital kitty had began having feelings for Veemon beyond the friendship level, she felt like when she was with him she could laugh and have fun, act childish she felt in front of him she didn't have to wear a mask and could relax.

Whenever she was down, she could count on him to cheer her up, it was kind of like Kari with TK, he could always comfort Kari and cheer her up when she was down. The digital kitty let her blue eyes travel towards Biyomon who was happily chatting to Palmon about her boyfriend Wormmon. Gatomon thought about how everyone was together despite her and Veemon.

Agumon and Palmon were together, Gabumon was with a Lunamon who was friends with the Digidestined and their digimon, Gomamon was with some digiwomon that she hadn't met and she didn't know about Tentomon. Patamon was with Mikemon, who was one of the newer Digidestined's Melody who had been discovered a few months after the battle with MaloMyotismon. Gatomon snapped herself out of her thoughts and turned to watch Veemon again, he was always so positive about everything, no matter how hard things got he always managed to find a way to think of the best possible outcome and a way to win this.

She felt nervous, she wanted to talk to him, tell him how she felt but at the same time she didn't want to hurt Wizardmon's memory by moving on, she knew it was ridiculous and that Wizardmon wouldn't want her to cling to his memory forever, after all the reason for his sacrifice was so that she could live her life and be happy. Gatomon closed her eyes, her heart beating wildly in her chest as she moved forward deciding to trust her heart which was telling her that the best idea would be to tell Veemon her feelings.

"Veemon? Could I...talk to you...in private?" Gatomon said feeling a little nervous and almost laughed out loud, she had faced enemies that wanted to kill her and her friends and stood up to the challenge, but here she was scared of telling her feelings, it was quite ironic how the simplest of things could make one chicken out. Veemon looked up, the surprise evident in his brown eyes but he nodded and Wormmon grinned slightly, before nudging Veemon playfully and winking at Gatomon then going to talk with Biyomon was now leant against a tree, Veemon and Gatomon looked at each other, their eyes connecting with one another before Gatomon looked away blushing a little and led them forward until she was sure they were alone. Veemon looked at Gatomon, noticing her blushing and smiled, he had to admit she looked really cute when she was blushing that way.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Gato-chan?" Veemon asked her softly then blushed upon realising what he had called her, he looked to see if she had noticed, she had and the digital kitty turned an even brighter shade of pink in the cheeks.

"Well, Vee-kun...I just wanted to tell you that I think...no I know I've fallen for you. When I'm with you, I feel like I don't have to wear a mask and act all mature, I feel like I can have fun, laugh, talk about random things it takes me away from all my depressing thoughts, you always know how to cheer me up and make me smile when I'm down. I know...for awhile you had a crush on me...I was wondering have you ever felt anything more than just a crush?" Gatomon asked softly, her eyes filled with sincerity looking deeply into his brown eyes. Veemon felt his stomach twist into knots, he wasn't sure on how he was supposed to feel, a part of him felt really happy but the other part was scared and wondered if he really was ready to move into the next part of his relationship, the truth was he had always wanted to be more than just good friends with Gatomon but had never imagined her choosing him over someone like Patamon considering both Patamon and Gatomon digivolve into angels and are somewhat counterparts.

The blue dragon digimon took a deep breath, trying to think about this rationally. His mind was telling him he wasn't ready or good enough to start a relationship with the most amazing wommon of both worlds, but his heart was telling him that he truly did love Gatomon and could become more responsible for her, she had always been the one he wanted to spend his entire life with and finally his dream was becoming a reality, he could not push his feelings aside due to his fear. He was, after all the digimon of courage.

"Gato-chan, I feel the same way. I have to admit I am a little scared and nervous, since I have never been in a relationship before but if there is anyone I want to be in a relationship with, it is you. I have loved you for such a long time Gatomon, I sometimes even felt envious of Patamon because you and him were so close, but then I decided even if you didn't feel the same way, I wanted to at least be a friend to you even if I couldn't be something more. I want this more than ever, I just hope you don't mind if we take things slow, I don't want to ever mess anything up or hurt you." Veemon said honestly, smiling a little his cheeks currently matched that of a ripe tomato, he took Gatomon's paws into his own and looked into her beautiful blue eyes, he could never understand how anyone could hate them, he found them to be so beautiful and clearly represented the heart of gold that Gatomon held inside. The digital kitty smiled in a soft manner.

"Of course we can take things slow Vee-kun. I love you." Gatomon said leaning close to her and as Veemon pulled her close and caressed her back, she purred in delight cuddling closer to him, she heard a soft voice and looked, she saw an image of Wizardmon looking down at her from the sky smiling down at her, and at that moment she knew she had his blessing to love again, after so many years she was finally giving herself a second chance at love.


End file.
